Katya Dies at the End Chapter One
by bandits pesty uncle
Summary: JDaTE/RuPaul's Drag Race Crossover. A mash up of the JDaTE book and movie. Trixie's life has been a series of downs & way downs but meeting Katya has been the only up she has ever e two are best friends that brave the dullness of [Undisclosed] until Katya experiments with a drug that turns everything upside down. Trixie is now tasked with saving the world, universe, & her BFF.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I don't know how it happened but it did.

One second I'm sleeping off a buzz and the next my phone is ringing—over and over and over again. I know who it is before I even answer it. My best friend Katya has a way of…getting into trouble. She likes to drink a little too much, smoke a little too much, snort a little too much and while that all seems like fun it usually leaves me picking up the pieces. Everyone in [Undisclosed] knows I'm the one to call when shit gets real.

At 3 A.M. it's clear shit has gotten real.

With a grunt I lean over to my bedside table and answer the phone, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Trixie, you need to go to Vegas. You need to go right now. Pack up your _shit_ and GO GO GO like now. What are you doing? Where are you going? Vegas! NOW NOW NOW."

"Where are you? I don't care. Go to sleep."

"VEGAAAAAAAA-"

Click.

Did I mention that being her friend isn't a choice?

I had a tough time growing up—something I think about whenever I drink—so I've developed a certain personality. I'm funny but not like ha ha funny. It's more like an observational humor with an eclectic flair. Whatever it is, I'm off putting and Katya seems to be the only one in the universe that can stand me. By extension I am the only one in the universe that can stand her.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Seriously, _we_ have work at seven. You can't bail again."

"I've been calling you at night and you aren't answering me! I need your help! There's something in my apartment!"

"What…? You just called and told me to go to Vegas…"

 _Crash!_

"I'm coming!"

I've been through the before with Katya. Since high school she's been prone to wild fits of madness, psycho ex-boyfriends, and homeless stalkers and always it is Trixie that comes to the rescue. I'm still wearing the white dress from the party we got separated at earlier so all I really need to do is pull on my fuzzy boots, grabs my keys, and run out the door. For a second I think of calling the cops but I know that is a bad idea. Katya isn't exactly the most law-abiding citizen I know and she can get pretty mouthy with all the Russian swears her grandmother taught her.

My Sedan is still warm from coming home two hours ago so all I have to do is punch it in reverse and drive to the rescue. Nights like these I'm always taken back to the story of how I met the wild Russian girl. It was freshman year, girls will be girls, she was the upperclassman that defended me. Not as romantic as the average story but it's enough for her to earn my undying loyalty. Katya stuck up for me when everyone else wanted to watch me burn and for that I'm grateful. It's the only reason I pick up her 3 A.M. phone calls.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"I'm already on the way!"

"Trixie, you really need to start answering my phone calls. Don't come to my apartment. You're going to be really mad at me. I did a bad thing and it is going to ruin your life. I'm too far-gone. I'm sucked all the way into it. Please don't come."

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously, Trixie. Turn around. Go to sleep."

"This is too fucking weird. I'm around the corner."

"Please? For me?"

"You're scaring me."

"Just go home."

"I'm pulling up right now."

"You're not going to like what you see."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Katya!"

Click.

My heart is hammering so loud and I'm shaking so much I can hardly breathe. She has her demons but she swore to me she would never…she would never end things because of me. She knows I need her to hold onto. If she…no! I punch the car into park and jump out of the driver's side.

"K!" I should as I storm up her walkway.

She lives in a two family home with the other tenants usually never home so I'm not surprised that no one else is bothered by the noise. Inside I can hear things thrashing and breaking and heavy metal blaring but my only concern is making sure she's alive. I slam the door open and look around the room with worry and fear.

"Katya!"

I have a weird feeling when I glance inside. The place looks like a mess. It looks like Jerry came and messed the place up again. It looks like someone she owed money too came to teach a lesson. It looks like…like she's back on that stuff she swore she'd never touch again.

"Tr-Trixie…don't…move."

My eyes zoom to the girl cowering behind the over turned sofa, "What the FUCK is going on, Katya. What are you on?"

"Don't move…stay very still…"

I disregard her and step inside, looking for the shit that got her this way, "You are TWENTY FOUR FUCKING YEARS OLD, KATYA. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH YOURSELF?"

There, on the kitchen table. Next to a box there's a syringe with thick black liquid inside. It looks like an insulin needle neatly packaged with a cap over it and everything. I've never seen anything like this before but I'm sure this is what has her over the edge. I pick it up and as I do I feel this weird anxiety flow through me. I drop the thing into my dress pocket. I'll ask Willam at work what this shit is and he'll give me a good answer—Willam knows everything there is to know about any kind of drug and how to get someone off of it.

"You said you were done with this."

"TRIXIE, RUN!"

Katya storms toward me, grabs my arm, and forces me out the door with such force I can hardly breathe. She doesn't stop running until we are at my Sedan and she jumps through the Driver's door and crawls to the passenger seat, leaving me to shout, "What the fuck!"

"Get in! Go! Go! Go!"

I listen to the girl but only because I want to get as far away from the scene as possible. I'm not worried that in her drug haze she'll attack me. The worst she's ever done is try to kiss me and the worst I've ever done is let her but that only because it's the only way she'll go to sleep. I pull on my seatbelt and start driving but I don't know where I'm going. I'm so angry and so disappointed in the girl beside me. She said she was done with needles and for the briefest seconds she let me think she had…

A dark laugh comes from Katya as she reclines the chair as far as it will go, "You don't know how close you were! You were so damn close, Katya. It almost got you."

" _You_ are Katya. I'm Trixie, remember? The friend you swore to that you would never touch needles. The friend that you swore to that I would never have to come rescue you from a scenario like this again. I'm going to the fucking police station."

"No! Don't!" she screamed, throwing herself against Trixie, "Please! I just need some coffee. Please, let's go to Denny's or something! Please! They'll never understand and I just need you! You're my best friend!"

Inside my chest my heart is hammering, throbbing, storming as she heaves against me. The police station was a hollow threat. Her parents swore they would send her off to a rehab in the old county if she ever got in trouble with the law again. Her parents were good folks but good folks can't help against mental sabotage. If they take her I'll have no one in the world on my side and I just don't know how to live with that.

Katya seems to know this, seems to sense what I'm thinking because she relaxes into her reclined seat once again. She curls onto her side and it's only now that I notice what she's wearing. It is nothing like she was wearing at the party…

My friend has always had a special taste for clothing, ranging from poodle-like wigs on top of her head to an entire dress made of her favorite movie, but at the party she actually looked breathtaking. Since [Undisclosed] is a small town all types of people get together and hang out regardless of clique or class you fall into it. Seems after graduation everyone gets a blank slate…except for me that is. I've given up on trying to impress anyone but because Katya was all aces I decided to follow suit. I did my make up to the nines, styled my hair in one of those cute ballerina buns, and even wore my brand new lace white dress. We were two blonde bombshells walking out in our high heels until we actually got to the party.

Because of her skintight red dress I knew Katya would get the attention first but I thought I would at least get one look after the initial gagging went down. I'm not the jealous type but I really tried for once and it yielded no rewards. I was reminded that I'm still the same emotionally disturbed kind that I was three years ago.

"Trixie, you're beautiful," Katya mumbles beside me half-asleep.

"Those fucking crocs aren't though. I thought I burned those last week. Why are you wearing those? And who's shirt is that? It looks like you went crawling through the Crypt Keeper's treasure chest."

Katya moves to face me as she grabs her tits, "I'll show you a treasure chest."

I can't help but to laugh, "We'll save that for when you're sober."

The Denny's is 24 hours and it's not the first time we've made trips looking like two hot pieces of shit. I'm sure my make up is all over my face and Katya isn't wearing any pants so I know I'll have to tip the waitress good. I park the Sedan and grab my wallet and phone while Katya follows me. She seems a little more put together as we walk in and I'm thankful that her shirt is long enough to cover her twat.

I doubt she's wearing underwear.

We find a spot and the waitress comes with two menus, "Two coffees please and…two waters too."

She smiles, "Coming right up."

"You have to tell me the deal with that shit I found in your apartment and what the fuck is going on," I decide to crack down on her.

Katya leans back into the booth comfortably with that smile on her face that she only uses when she has no idea what the fuck is going on.

"Don't get me that smile. You have no idea what the fuck is going on."

Her smile drops, "Fine…I…I don't know what's going on. I'm freaking the fuck out, bitch."

The waitress sets down the waters and coffees and I smile. I realize that Katya is angrily shoving her hair behind her shoulder so I open my wallet and hand her one of the hair-ties I always carry with me, "Don't lose this one."

"Do you remember that Jamaican guy at the party? Out back?" she asks as she fixes herself.

"Not really. I stayed inside."

"That's right, because you're a judgmental cunt."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Fine. Anyway, the Jamaican guy, his accent is bullshit. Completely fake."

"Wait…I think I remember that guy when I went to the bathroom. I thought he was kidding. Did he do that accent the whole time?"

"Yeah, what the fuck?"

"He's fucking _white_."

"I know, bitch, I know."

"He told me I was going to die choking on my own blood."

"Wha…"

"Yeah, and I was like 'Whatever, dude' and just went to use the bathroom."

"Did he really say that?"

"Go on with the story!"

"Well…I had lost you and I didn't know where you were and I was hanging with the usual suspects at Tyler's house when this guy shows up. We were smoking some shit and all of a sudden he starts getting real weird. He starts guessing our birthdays and like when we lost our virginity and all of a sudden he looks to me and he says something that only I know and I was freaked."

"Bitch, you are a freak."

Katya bursts into that sudden laugh that brightens the seriousness of our conversation. Her blue eyes were getting a special kind of blue that they got when she was in her feelings and besides I was sure I had known all of her secrets. Whatever this serious one was must have been legit.

"Okay, go on."

"Alright…he pulls out this thing and calls it Soy Sauce."

"Soy Sauce?"

" _It be opening doors to other worlds, mon_."

"What?"

"It's what he said and he was right. We watched him do it and when he didn't die we did it too. I didn't see but he shrunk himself down to like three feet. Bitch. It was the funniest shit I had ever seen."

"And you still tried it?"

"Bitch, how could I not?"

"You said you'd stay away from needles."

"I know but I didn't take it in needle form. It was in a capsule and he poured it into my hand."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was like black and hairy and like alive!"

"Is this another sex joke cause I am not having it."

"No!" her bulging eyes are nearly out of her head, "It was on my hand and it like seeped into my skin. When the Jamaican guy exploded I grabbed a bunch of shit and ran out of there. I guess I took it and the wig monster with me."

"Hold up…Drop it low, pick it up slow. What the fuck did you just say?"

Katya licks her lips as she leans in, "The fucking guy exploded, Trixie. I heard screaming and I ran out of there. Everyone had their clothes on the floor and I grabbed what I could and ran out. I guess I took the needle by accident and that thing followed me."

"Why did everyone have their clothes on the floor?"

"It's a party _hellur_."

"Have you decided what you wanted to eat?" The waitress asks as she comes to the table.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I roll my eyes, "I have to take this."

Katya orders for us as I answer the phone, "Two number fours."

"Hello?"

"Trixie, I'm sorry for freaking out. Good thing you didn't answer. I was being dramatic as shit. You're probably going to be getting calls from me for the next twenty years."

My heart is in my asshole.

The Katya before me furrows her brows, "Who is it?"

"Anyway, I'm just calling to let you know it's all good. Me and the wig monster came to an agreement and he's actually chill as fuck," says the Katya on the phone.

"Is it me?" the Katya before me questions.

"I don't think I'll be making it into work though so…yeah. Have a good night, Trix!"

"It's me," the Katya before me nods her head and smirks.

The phone is still against my ear as I look into those blue eyes of my best friend. It has to be a recording, something she did while she was at the peak. Katya is a crafty women when she gets her mind focused on something. They have those kinds of apps right? They have an app for everything…it couldn't be real.

The waitress sets the food down before them and I look up to her, "Can I have a to go box."

She winks, "Sure thing, honey."

"This shit is like fucking crack," Katya moans as she eats.

I look down at my phone and my heart drops all the way down into my uterus. My phone is dead. I'm going bat shit.

"You've always been bat shit, Trix, don't flatter yourself," Katya teases.

"I need to sleep."

The rest of Denny's we spend in silence. I pack my food up and pay for the meals, knowing that Katya has no money and that I really just want things to move on so I can get to my bed. She keeps talking about the universe and mumbling about memories and shit but I don't listen to one bit. I am too focused on trying to keep my head screwed on tight. Back at my apartment I lock the door behind us, changing into a new shirt, and wash my face. By the time I'm done Katya is already sleeping in my bed like she usually does.

I ball my clothes up to throw in the ham-

"Fuck!"

This burning pain courses through my finger and when I look I feel that sharp pain of terror. I pricked myself with the fucking needle. I feel this strange coursing through my body and instantly want to call the police but at the same time I'm exhausted. It wasn't a lot and if I die in my sleep, good riddance. I set the syringe inside my bedside table and put a band-aid around my finger. It wasn't a big cut but I'm also a baby like that plus I'm too exhausted to do anything else.

I get into bed next to Katya and put my phone on the charger.

Work is going to suck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

One second I close my eyes and the next I am standing in a stranger's living room. I'm no stranger to wild dreams but this is as vivid as it gets. The place is a mess but then again so is mine. It's bare minimum decoration so either the person just moved in or a guy lives here. Whoever it is has a dog and that's really cool but still I can't figure out this place.

Wait…why am I trying to figure out a dream landscape?

"Bitch!"

Katya's voice drives a spike through my being and I whip around to see her standing with two tallish men, "Please don't tell me this isn't another sex dream."

"This isn't a dream but I won't put a hold on the sex," the taller man shrugs with a curious smirk.

"I've been waiting for you to come, what the fuck took so long!" Katya shouts.

"Please don't tell me this is one of those 'late for school' dreams," I mumble.

"This isn't a dream," the second man repeats but begins to point at my lower half, "But I think everyone should check something out."

My hands jump to cover my body, "Please don't tell me this is a show up naked dream!"

"This isn't a dream!" Katya shouts but as she looks down her eyes bulge wide, "Whoa. You are giving me Casper the Friendly Ghost realness."

I snap my head down with confirmation, "This is definitely a dream."

"This isn't a dream!" the three of them yell.

"Then why the FUCK am I blinking!"

Everyone is quiet. My body—and probably my head—is in this state of transparency that comes in and out of focus. I can touch myself but I realize that I am standing with my right leg inside of an armchair. I'm still wearing the long white shirt I went to sleep in and if this isn't a dream and this is real life…I do look like a fucking ghost. I am not excited about this.

"Maybe we should start with some introductions," offers the shorter, chubbier man, "I'm Dav-"

"Monster Dave," the other man corrects.

Dave or "Monster Dave" punches him in the arm, "And this asshole is my best friend John."

"Big Dick John, to be more accurate," the taller man receives a punch again but this time it's from Katya.

I'm stunned and confused. Why do we need an introduction? I read somewhere that you only dream about people that you know or have seen and I am sure I don't know them or have ever seen them. It must have been that shit...

"Yes! It is because of that shit!" Katya shouts.

"And this isn't a dream?"

She fake smirks, "If this were a dream it'd be _a little less conversation, a little more action_ if you know what I mean."

"Wait, aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" John questions with a weird look coming over his face.

"I'm Trixie?"

"YOU'RE TRIXIE?" John and Dave shout.

I step back nervously.

"Yes!" Katya screams as she throws herself at me like she usually does…except this time she lands on the floor.

"Katya!" I turn over and try to get her up but my hands keep slipping through her body.

In that super high fake 'sexy voice' she always uses she begins to writhe on the floor, "Yes, baby, go right through me!"

"Ugh!" I pull my hands away and stand to look at the guys, "What the fuck is going on!"

"You're hot!" John shouts. Dave punches him in the arm again but he continues, "You're fucking hot! Katya has been talking about you the whole time and you're hot!"

My face is burning red and I hope being a transparent blinking ghost makes it not noticeable. The only one that has ever called me hot has been Katya but I was literally on fire at that point so it doesn't count. I've dated before but nothing really stuck. They've always broken up with me and got with someone much more attractive and after what happened in high school you can say that my self esteem is fucked. No one in [Undisclosed] would agree with John or Dave.

"See bitch!" Katya is on her feet next to me now, "I fucking told you!"

"What _did_ you tell them?" I narrow my eyes on her.

"Oh nothing. Just about how your mother had to give herself a C-Section, you murdered your step dad, high school, and you have the prettiest pink kitty!" she shouts as she shoves her hand through my crotch.

Even though I don't feel it I jump away and scream, "You're so gross!"

She chases after me, shoving her fist through my body, "Come on, baby, let's show them how you like it!"

I jump between John and Dave and watch as Katya nearly pisses herself and when I do I realize she told them everything…and I don't feel very good about that. This isn't a fun dream. I don't like people knowing about me. I don't like _anyone_ knowing about me. Katya knows this. If this is real life…I feel violated.

"Hey, I only told them about you because of the Soy Sauce. I didn't mean to but everything about you and me just came out. You're my favorite subject, Trixie. I couldn't help it. Plus John and Dave have been through some _shit_."

"Wait? The Soy Sauce?"

"Yeah, the black drug straight from Satan's anus? You might have heard of it," John nods.

"Wait? What?"

"Katya said you picked her up and when you were eating you got a call…from her?" Dave has this look of absolute focus or constipation.

I nod, "Yeah, but I was fucked up a little."

"No…the same exact thing happened to me with John."

John grins as he throws his arm around Dave and pulls him against his frame, "Howdy!"

"Bitch, did you try it?" Katya wonders.

"What! Why the fuck would I try it after how bat-shit you were? I didn't try it but when I was changing it poked me which is fucking weird because I put the cap on it."

Dave nods, "It chose you both."

This time Katya is with me when I question, "What?"

"It looks to me like whatever reality you come from that you are the Dave of the situation and Katya is the me," John explains, suddenly wearing glasses from I don't know where, "Would you like some coffee?"

"It's shit girl don't do it," Katya warns.

"I'm fucking transparent!"

Katya's eyes bulge again as if she completely forgot. Her eyes are all over my face, which isn't unusual but suddenly she starts putting her hand through my head and I try to slap her away but it doesn't really work. I need to wake up.

"Wait, so you're saying we're in a different reality?" I finally grasp.

"Yeah…that's what we think. What you're going through mirrors what we went through. That drug your friend tried isn't just a regular drug. It's a gateway," Dave sighs.

"A gateway to where?" I wonder.

"Hell."

"Alright, I'm out! Time to wake up now!"

"No, bitch! Listen! It's true!"

"No! This is bullshit! Whatever it was is fucked up and I'm having a fucked up dream!"

"Please, Trixie! I need you."

I finally stop running around.

"I need you to listen."

"Fine."

"You might think this is a dream but tomorrow when you 'wake up' it will be fucking real. If you remember any of this…it is real," Dave's eyes started to look really weird. "Your life is never going to be the same. For Katya's sake we need you to believe what we're saying right now. She could die if you don't."

I nod.

"Our timelines aren't the exact same," he begins.

"Yeah, your interaction with Bob Marley is completely different from Dave's. Plus there's no Justin. Also there's no band," he grins, "I'm in a band. You should totally check me out."

"Different reality?" I question.

"Plus she's taken!" Katya snaps, standing in front of me and actually kind of in me.

"A detective is going to take both of you into questioning and Katya is going to die."

"What!"

"Not really die," John explains, "Your consciousness will leave your body and enter Molly. Hey! Do you have Molly?"

"Who is Molly?" I ask.

"This is weird…" Dave steps back, "She's a dog and she's kind of very fucking important. Like the most important."

"Yeah, she saved the world…like a million times," John nods.

"We don't have a dog and no one that we know has a dog," Katya informs them.

"Maybe the she'll find them?" John asks Dave.

"Hopefully. I don't see how you could survive anything without her."

"Well, what else is going to happen?" Trixie pushes forward.

"Oh right!" John grins, "You're going to be kidnapped and taken to Vegas where terrible things will happen."

"There's a little more in the middle," Dave rolls his eyes.

"When you called me the first time I answered you told me to go to Vegas."

"Yeah, that's because you should have gone to Vegas. You could have avoided all of this. All the unnecessary deaths that are going to happen."

"How do you know what's going to happen?"

"The Soy Sauce…it has weird side effects," Dave looks to John with that constipated look again.

"Like?"

"Basically your life will never be the same again and the curtain between 'normal' life and what's really going on will be lifted completely. Plus you now have a target on your back and all the crazy shit is going to be after you. Oh and Korrok is a fucking dick," John starts shoving middle fingers into the air at the ceiling and the floor.

"What's a Korrok?"

"Korrok isn't a who but a wha- Wait…that's what you said."

"It's from a different reality and I'm sure because you have easily crossed into this one…He's going to be after you so that he can eat you and steal your secrets so he can get into this one," David purses his lips as if 'yeah, that's all there is to it.'

"How could Katya die?"

"It's in the title!" John nods.

"What?"

" _Katya_ Dies at the End," Dave confirms.

"Mine says _John_ Dies at the End but really _Dave_ is the one that died. We think it's from the extra life I got at the mall that one time. Super sweet. But anyway, your timeline is different from ours. Things could go completely different," John looks to Katya and then to me with real concern in his eyes.

"We know you won't believe us but when you start to you should just head to Vegas. Don't even wait. Actually…you have to go to the dealer's trailer, see so crazy shit, get the silver canister of Soy Sauce, _then_ go to Vegas. You'll have to meet Dr. Marconi as soon as possible."

"Who?"

"Shit! No Molly and no Dr. Marconi! You are fucked!" John grabs Katya as he screams in her face.

"FUCK!" she starts to scream and suddenly they are both shaking each other as they shriek.

"Shut the fuck up!"

For once I actually feel like me and Dave are on the same page here. He looks to me and Katya and sighs, "Maybe it's just different people but the same thing? Is there some cheesy, spiritualist you see infomercials at like three in the morning?"

"No."

"Wait…," I look to Katya, "What about _Yes GAWD_?"

"No, no, no. Gawd is not some cheesy, spiritualist. Gawd is all-powerful. Gawd has been everywhere, done everything, and knows all about it. She has her _own_ talk show and she will read you straight to hell, mama!"

"That sounds like Marconi…"

"Is she having a show in Vegas?"

"I don't kn-"

"YASS! SHE FUCKING IS!" Katya nearly screeches. "The tickets are two hundred fucking dollars each."

"Why do you know that?" I furrow my brows at her.

"I wanted to surprise you for your birthday?"

"My birthday is no where near now."

"I wanted to surprise me for my birthday?"

"Bitch."

"Okay! I just wanted to go."

"Well, now's your chance. The first thing you need to do when you wake up is _GO_. Don't go to work, don't talk to anyone, just get up and go," Dave repeats.

I feel this weird thing in my stomach like bubble guts and I look down to see that instead of blinking I am actually disappearing, "Fuck! Katya!"

She is right next to me, trying to grab onto me though she keeps going past, "Why is she disappearing! Why am I not going with her? What the fuck!"

"She's going back to your reality. Maybe you'll go after her?" Dave suggests.

"It was nice meeting you, Trixie! Call me when you come back to visit sometime!" John shouts.

"I'm right behind you bitch!" Katya screams.

And then there's nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My hand flies from beneath me to the phone and I quickly check the time: 6:55 am.

"Fuck!"

I'm late!

I leap out of bed and run to the bathroom. I'm freaking the fuck out. I don't know how I could have slept in. I set my alarm last night to 6 am and there is no way I could have slept through the blaring. I know I was/am tired but still.

I take my morning piss, wash my face, brush my teeth, put on my deodorant and strip naked as I run back into my room. Katya is sleeping like the dead so I don't turn on the light and instead rummage through my drawer with my phone light. I put on the essentials first—underwear, bra, socks—then jump into my thick, fleece leggings and my work shirt. I grab my work sweater and a jacket as I leave and head to the door. Beside it I have my moccasins that I slip into and I grab my keys and my wallet.

If I'm late again I'll be fucked, especially since there is no way that Katya will be joining me.

I jump into my Sedan, still warmed up from the late night trip to Denny's, and start my drive. You would think working in a video store in Milwaukee there would be no need to rush but the town of [Undisclosed] is a peculiarity. We are home to the richest of the rich and the poorest of the poor. The rich like our store because it makes it feel authentic and old school. The poor like our store because they can't afford Netflix or Hulu and the membership depends on income.

Today me and Katya are supposed to be working 7 to 3 but because she is absent I'll be having to do both of our work when before I would only have to do my work and half of hers. Willam will be coming in at 1 but still. Between customers I'll have to restock shelves, clean, do brief inventory and send warning emails about late fees.

The store is neatly nestled at the middle of a shopping center that is home to family-owned dinners and Planet Fitness. Wally's Videe-Oh is a franchise but you'd never know that from looking at it. There's one in every backwoods town and each one is so far and few between no one can connect the dots. I'm thankful that the store is only ten minutes away from my apartment but as I pull into the parking lot I see that there is someone at the door already. I jump out of my car and walk in hurried steps to see: Tatianna. Fuck.

"Would you look at that? Late again."

"You don't even work here! Why are you here so early?" I grumble under my breath as I unlock the doors and turn on the lights. Tatianna has been on my ass since high school and she has not let up one bit. She's two years above me and a year below Katya so somehow she's her friend and my enemy. She has nothing to do with the issues of high school—bullying, photographs, tying down, stabbing—but she still hasn't been the kindest. I suppose it's not her fault though. When you're born that beautiful there's no point in being nice since everything will just be thrown at you.

"It's all about choices, honey. My choice is to go to Planet Fitness every morning at 6, work out for an hour, come to Wally's and watch my shows before work. Your choice seems to be showing up late for work everyday and not showering."

I'm behind the counter, clocked in, and starting my list of things to do but she still insists on hovering around me. I never show how much her words affect me but suddenly I feel the burning of heat in my face at the thought of actually stinking, "I don't smell bad."

"You smell like sausage."

"Well, I'm a vegetarian."

"I'm not talking about that kind," she smirks. "Did you finally get lucky? I heard you went to the party last night."

"You know what, Tatianna, I'm always lucky. Especially when I get to see you every morning."

She laughs at my sarcasm and turns her back to me to walk down the aisle of TV Shows, "I was expecting to see Katya today but I guess she won't be joining us."

"Why don't you text her and find out?"

"Well, you're her girlfriend!"

"Haha, we're just friends," I grumble for the millionth time.

It's not that I have an issue with anything like that, I have dated girls before, but when they say things like that it's always with something behind it. As if I'm a joke and they are making fun of Katya by suggesting that we would date. I don't like it and I don't entertain it when Katya's not around. When she is there's no way to dismiss the comments. She drapes her body over me and does something way over the top to get their attention and to make herself the joke instead of our relationship.

Because the computers are all off I have to power up each one and because the computers are ancient it takes at least five minutes. In the lock box under the counter is the set up for each register and while I'm waiting for the computers to turn on I start counting them out. I don't have an issue with doing that while Tatianna is here. She might be too beautiful to be sweet but she would never do anything questionable. She is the typical American girl that stands by her faith and her morals.

"I heard the cops got called at Tyler's. Do you know anything about that?" Tatianna asks as she comes up with the next installment of her series.

"Not a thing. I left the party and went to sleep."

"Katya was there, wasn't she? Did she get arrested?" she probes.

"No, she crashed at my place. Can I see your membership card?"

She hands it over and yet again I nearly barf at how perfect she looks. As always she does that smirk, hair-flip because it's clear on my face. She is attractive. I am not. Everyone gags over her; no one gags over me.

I write down her membership number and the number of the DVD set she takes so I can type it in when the computers turn on. Her brown eyes are hard on me and I know she's waiting for me to mess up so she can make a comment on it. But I don't mess up easy.

"You should tell Katya I missed her."

I can't stop myself from rolling my eyes, "That's weird. Why don't you just tell her?"

"You know, you should be a little kinder to your patrons."

I put on a fake smile as I bag the DVD set, "I'll keep that in mind."

She takes her stuff from me as she gives that seductress wave of her hand, "I'll see you around, Trixie."

"You know where to find me; hopefully you don't."

I let out a huff as the little jingling of the door signifies that she has left. The computer next to me turns on and I log into the system to open the register and put in the set up. I feel eyes on me and I look out the door to Tatianna standing against it with her eyes fumbling with her keys, glancing at me every so often. I roll my eyes and move onto the next computer. She wouldn't be so bad if she weren't so weird. Half of the time I think her comments are just teases and the other half she is just sincerely cruel. When Katya is around she's a lot softer around the edges but then again so is everyone.

Whatever.

I look at the list left for me to accomplish.

I have got a lot of shit to do.

Jingle. Jangle.

"Hey, y'all!"

I turn my head up to see Willam coming in, "Hey!"

"Where's the Russian Whore?"

With a sigh I stand from my crouched position, leaving my inventory sheet on the ground so that I can remember where I was. I don't know how to answer the question without getting Katya into trouble. It's Willam that owns this store and it's Willam that said if she's gone again she'll be fired. I know Katya doesn't take it personal and won't mind but I actually like working with her. Ugh.

"What's up, Barbie? Cat got your tongue?"

There's something about Willam that oozes the weirdest kind of sex appeal. He is a Drag Queen by night but most of the time he walks and talks and acts like he's still in six-inch heels with a full face of make up. I lean against the counter and decide I should be brutally honest. I was going to ask his help anyway. There's no way I can talk around the subject.

" _Hellur_!"

"She didn't come in today."

"You know what I said."

"I need your help."

Willam lets out a deep breath and drops his bag down at his feet, "What happened?"

"We went to a party last night. Nothing huge. We got separated and I went home. At like three I get this call."

"The Russian Whore?"

"Yes. She calls me freaking the fuck out about going to Vegas."

"She been talkin' about seeing Gawd for the past two weeks."

"Has she?"

Willam recoils at me as he shouts, "Nurse!"

"Well! That's not it! I hang up. She calls me back and says there's something in her apartment. I start going. When I'm there she calls me and tells me not to come. She's been calling me all night. She tells me just to go to sleep. She did something bad. I'm going to be mad at her."

"Fuck."

"I get in and her apartment is trashed. She tells me that there's something inside and to be still. I found a needle with black stuff in it. She drags me out of the apartment and into my car."

"Needle?"

"Yeah, we get to Denny's a-"

"You bitches are always at Denny's."

"I know! But bitch, listen. She tells me this story about this white 'Jamaican' gu-"

"Barry! I know that asshole. He comes to the bar all the time!"

"Well, Barry and a bunch of them go to Tyler's place. He whips out this thing called Soy Sauce."

Willam's face grows serious.

"He does it in front of them and they do it all together. Katya said it wasn't in a needle form though when she took it. She said it was like a capsule that seeped into her hand. She said Barry exploded, she grabbed a bunch of clothes, then ran out of there. That's how she got the needle and some wig monster."

Willam reached down and grabbed his bag, "Bitch, I gotta go."

"What!" I scream, moving to block the only exit from behind the counter, "What the fuck? Do you know what this Soy Sauce shit is?"

"Bitch, if you know what's good for you you'll stop saying it out loud. You and Katya need to pick up and get the fuck out of here. Do you understand me? Before the cops start snoopin' around. We didn't talk about this, I didn't hear about this, I need to leave."

Inside of me my heart is racing wildly and I feel wisps of a memory tugging at my head. Willam tries to get past me but I stay firm, "Tell me what you know."

"Barbie, I _voluntarily_ have no information on that shit. Every time I hear that name bad things follow. You understand me? Did you try some?"

I feel the burning in my finger again, "The needle poked me."

Willam starts crossing himself as he pushes past me and to the door, "Fuck! Store is _closed_. Get yo' shit and go!"

 _"The first thing you have to do when you wake up is GO."_

"Fuck, that damn dog is there again."

"What?"

As I walk to the door that Willam is cowering behind my dream falls upon me in reverse order. Waiting outside is a Brindle Pit Bull with two gorgeous brown eyes staring at us. The dog's head is lopsided as if trying to figure something out and the way that Willam is cowering has me on the same boat.

"Is that your dog?"

"No! It's been coming here every day at the same time and won't leave. When I try to walk outside it jumps on me and follows me to my car. I called animal control but when they get here it's gone. They think I'm makin' it all up."

 _"This is weird…She's a dog and she's kind of very fucking important. Like the most important."_

"It's kind of cute. Maybe it just need's food?" I offer.

"Well, why don't you take care of it? I'm going out the back door," Willam scurries away.

"Are you serious? What am I supposed to do?"

"Go!" Willam shouts.

Ugh.

I walk back to where I left my inventory on the floor with that dream coming back coming back coming back. All the moments seem to be flowing in reverse. Something about Vegas, something about a dog, something about an alternate reality, something about a cop, something about _"this isn't a dream_. _"_ I was with Katya and John and Dave. We were in Dave's house. The Soy Sauce has ruined our lives. I need to go.

"Now, now, where do you think you're running off to so fast?"

I stop in mid step as a shorter black woman stands before me. I didn't even hear the bells jingle, "I-I have to get home. The owner just came in and said we could close up early."

"Now, that is awfully convenient seeing as how a Detective just walked in to ask you a few questions."

I look around, "Who?"

The woman pulls out a badge, "Me. I am Detective Coco Montrese and I'm going to have to take you in for some questioning. I'll wait while you close up the store."

Fuck.


End file.
